Ethan's Echoes
by bratskigirl
Summary: Ethan could handle most things with ease, but this was new, and he needed help. She was the only way he would make it through the night. The only way the echoes would reverberate differently within his walls. The way was her… and within 24 hours, April transformed the sound of life in Ethan's apartment.
1. Chapter 1

**Ethan's Echoes**

It had been 2 hours and now with red swollen eyes and a swollen nose, Ethan decided to ask for help. Tess's wailing eyes cries echoed throughout the apartment, but nothing he did would make her stop. Bernie had to have an emergency surgery as a result of his pancreas, but Emily didn't want to keep the baby at the hospital. Ethan adored his niece, and since he had a few days off, he volunteered.

When he'd visit them in Vegas, Tess would play and giggle, never cry. Today, however, all he heard were cries- no giggles. For goodness sake he was a doctor, but not one with much experience with babies. So he needed help.

Ethan called almost everyone. None of the guys answered, nor Natalie or Maggie. He even left his mom a message begging for assistance, but he got no response. And he couldn't call Vicki, so there was only one person left.

She said "hello" and a small smile crept over Ethan's face. He loved the sound of her voice, and if he was truthful with himself, she was the person he wanted to call first.

She had removed Ethan's number from her phone, but it was burned on her brain… but he didn't need to know that. "Who is this? Ethan?"

He felt the sting of her not recognizing his voice, but he remembered this call was not about him- it was about Tess. "Yeah, it's me. Sorry to bother you, but I need some help."

Ethan sounded a little unhinged and April could hear a baby crying in the background. "Ethan what's going on?" She noticed Maggie and Natalie grinning and whispering to each other.

"Tess just keeps crying and I can't get her to stop! Bernie and Emily are at the hospital, and I'm afraid if I can't get her to stop she's going to get sick or worse." Ethan paused, but April knew the fear he wasn't voicing. Ethan's PTSD could be triggered by certain sounds, anxiousness, or extreme worry. So if he was at that point, she was worried too.

"It's Ok. Are you at your place?"

"Yes," he answered with relief. "And thanks."

"You're welcome."

April gathered her shopping bags and Maggie and Natalie started smiling broadly.

"So where are you going?" Maggie asked.

Before April could answer, they both started laughing and April realized she'd been set up.

"Did you guys set me up?"

"We didn't set you up. We just didn't answer his calls. We thought soon enough he would call you for help," Maggie answered.

Natalie volunteered, "so I guess he came to his senses and wants you back." Maggie agreed chuckling.

"Ethan doesn't want me back. He wants my help. That's all!" April stated convinced. "And now that we all know he needs help, we can all go, right?" Both ladies declined, stating prior engagements, so April went alone, as they planned.

The knock on the door was a welcomed sound. She looked like an angel surrounded by light, and Ethan didn't notice he was staring until she asked to come in. He grabbed the bags from her hands, apologizing for interrupting her afternoon and shopping.

"It's fine. We were having lunch when you called." His heart sank. She had been out with someone.

"Thanks again," He stated as she put something in the freezer and asked to see baby Tess.

As soon as she walked in the room, it was as if Tess saw the same halo around April that Ethan had. Tess immediately stopped crying and began reaching for her. April picked up the red faced toddler and rubbed her back. "Well hello Tess. Are you giving your Tio, a hard time?"

Tess just looked at Ethan and then back to April, as she held on tighter. "It's ok sweetheart. It's ok. Tia April is here." Tess smiled and April put her in the high chair. Ethan loved it when April spoke Spanish, and he had to admit that he enjoyed having her call herself Tess's aunt. He realized he was staring again, when he didn't hear what she asked him.

"How old is Tess now, Ethan?" April asked removing something from the refrigerator.

"She's 15 months. Why?" April smirked and rubbed something on the ring she removed from the freezer.

"I figured." April showed him the ring in her hand before she put it Tess's mouth. Instantly Tess grabbed it and started biting.

Suddenly, Ethan realized Tess must have been teething, which usually causes a lot of discomfort for babies. That's why she was screaming! How could he have been so stupid. "So she's teething, huh?"

"Looks like it," she paused. "I put some flavored ambesol on the ring, so as she bites, it should help the gum pain." He nodded in understanding. "Now, did she eat today?"

"No, unfortunately not. She was sleep when Emily dropped her off. And when she was screaming, she wouldn't eat anything."

"Did Emily bring some food for you to give her? You know, things she likes?"

"Of course not. You know Emily," he shrugged. "She said she could eat most of what I do, as long as it's soft. That's it."

"Ok. Well, I guess we need to get her something to eat." April started to prepare some dish, but shooed Ethan away when he tried to help. "Get out." And so he did, enjoying the sweet sounds of happy gurgling and silent echoes.

The silence that was soothing to his ears had apparently lulled Ethan to sleep. The girls were gone and the kitchen empty, when he woke up- but he could smell something cooking in the oven. As he was about to call out for April, Ethan could hear April singing sweetly. From the doorway, Ethan's eyes beheld a sleeping Tess curled into April's neck.

"Is she sleep?" he whispered.

"I think so, but I didn't want to risk moving just yet."

Ethan walked over quietly and saw Tess sleeping soundly. "She's sleeping. Here let me take her." Ethan picked her up and laid her down on the bed.

"Build the pillows around her, so that she doesn't roll off." April instructed as she helped. She smiled at their success and proceeded into the kitchen, with Ethan on her heels.

"What are you cooking? It smells fantastic." Then he thought about it- he was sleep long enough for her to cook. "How long was I sleep?"

She didn't know what question to answer first. "Well the snapper is in the oven and you were sleep for about an hour."

"An hour, really? Did she eat?"

"Yes. I made some carrots and sweet potatoes. Then she began to get sleepy, so I put the fish in the oven and put her down for a nap." April gave him a knowing look. "I figured she hadn't had her nap for the day." She chuckled.

"A nap? No." He looked around the kitchen. "Is there anything I can do to help you with dinner?"

"No, the rice is almost done and you can cook the vegetables when you're ready to eat," she replied as she began washing her hands. "You'll need to wake her up within an hour, so that she'll sleep through the night. Is Emily coming here tonight or staying at the hospital?"

"The hospital, why?" April started putting on her coat. "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving. You don't need me anymore. Tess is sleep. Most of your dinner is cooked, except the veggies. I left carrots and potatoes on the stove for her. The teething ring is in the freezer and here is the ambesol." She answered handing him the bottle. "Just make sure you let the ring sit out about 5 minutes before you give it to her."

She zipped her coat and started to gather her bags. Ethan felt unnerved. He didn't want her to leave, but he didn't have the right to ask her to stay. April was moving on, by the looks of it, considering the La Perla lingerie bag she had. However, tonight he was going to be selfish and take all the time she was willing to give to him.

"April, why don't you stay for dinner. I mean you were kind enough to cook, so you should enjoy it too."

"No that's ok, I'm good. I really don't want to intrude on you and Vicki," she paused, "and I'm sure she can help with Tess later if Emily doesn't come back." Ethan noticed her tense up when she mentioned Vicki, remembering her admission of hurt feelings at seeing them together. If she was moving on, Ethan wanted April to know the truth, so they could both move on freely in the future.

Ethan gently turned her to him. "Listen, please stay. Vicki and I broke up, so you don't have to deal with her. And I know your man may not like it, but I would love it if you stayed."

April's face read shock, but he didn't know what shocked her more. Was it that he and Vicki broke up? Or was she surprised he knew she had a new man. Either way, she started taking off her coat, so he was happy he said something.

"Ethan, why do you think, I have a new man?" she asked as she checked the rice. She turned it off and faced Ethan, who looked lost for words. Finally, Ethan responded, resigned to just tell the truth.

"La Perla? Lingerie? Most women don't buy lingerie, unless there's a reason- usually a man." He dropped his eyes, not wanting to see her acknowledgment.

"Well sometimes, a woman buys lingerie to feel sexy, because she has NO man to wear it for." She let that sink in for a few minutes. When she looked back after removing the fish from the oven, Ethan was looking at her.

"Why do you need to feel sexy? You know you're gorgeous… and sexy."

"Apparently not enough to keep a man," she answered rolling her eyes. "Nevertheless, it doesn't matter why I bought lingerie, I did, so let's move on." April began washing her hands and walking toward the guest room. "Can you sauté the veggies, while I wake up Tess?"

Ethan nodded. "Why are you going to wake her up?" he was afraid of what would happen if she left and Tess was still awake.

"If we let her sleep any longer, she won't sleep through the night." She responded walking away. Ethan turned up the baby monitor while he prepared the asparagus and peppers.

"Tess? C'mon sweet girl, wake up." Ethan heard April say. And soon after, he could hear Tess's babbling response. "How'd you sleep dear one?" April asked. She put Tess down in the hallway and pointed to Ethan. "Go to Tio Ethan."

Tess took off running toward Ethan on wobbly legs, but before she fell, he was there to catch her. "Gotcha sweet pea." As he hugged her close to his chest, Ethan tuned to ask April to finish the vegetables, but she was already doing it. "Great minds, huh?" He asked chuckling and April nodded in agreement.

"Ok little one, I am going to put you in your high chair, while your Auntie April gets your food ready." April instantly turned to look at him, but he just smiled and got plates for dinner.

Dinner went off without a hitch. It was like they had never broken up. They're conversation was easy while they ate, with both of them making sure Tess was eating enough. Ethan volunteered to clean the kitchen, since April cooked, while she gave Tess a bath. Once he was finished, he joined the girls for Tess's bath time fun. The baby's giggles and splashes were infectious and soon enough everyone was laughing and splashing. Ethan hadn't laughed so hard in a long time. And it was nice to be a part of the reason why April was smiling. After April got Tess dressed for bed, she went to her some warm milk for bed.

"Should I do something while you're gone?" He asked getting Tess settled on his lap.

April handed him a book. "Here. Read her 'Goodnight Moon'."

By the time she returned, he was halfway through the book, with Tess comfortably resting against his chest. April loved how cute they were and Ethan looked at ease with the baby… finally. She couldn't help her mind from imagining Ethan holding THEIR children like that.

April smiled. "Are you liking your Tio reading to you?" she asked Tess.

Tess cooed, reaching for her sippy cup. April handed it to her and told Ethan to keep reading. Within 10 minutes, Ethan was putting Tess down and April was once again preparing to leave. "Is she sleep?"

Ethan nodded. "Yep. Sleeping soundly."

"Good. I'm going to head out, but you two should be ok from here on out." She zipped her jacket and gathered her bags.

"Thanks again for helping me today," Ethan stated as he opened the door.

"No problem. I had fun." She smiled softly and turned to leave.

"Hey April?" Ethan inquired before she was out of sight. "How would you feel about meeting me and Tess for lunch tomorrow? I mean, if your man doesn't mind." He still wasn't sure if she had a new beau, but he was going to find out.

April was tired of his inquisition. "Ethan, I don't have a new man- I bought the lingerie for me." April paused. "But lunch tomorrow sounds good. Where?"

"I'll pick you up at noon tomorrow."

"Ok, see you then." Disappearing down the hallway, April and Ethan both thought about what tomorrow could mean.

A picnic lunch at the park with Tess, ended up being a fantastic idea, until the rain started. Ethan draped the blanket over them, while April held Tess close and they ran to the car. Ethan and April were soaked, but she was able to shield Tess. As April put Tess down for her afternoon nap, Ethan prepared tea. But when she emerged, April's hair and clothes were soaked. Ethan fought to not stare, but she was beautiful and he couldn't help himself.

"April, you're soaked! If you want, you can take a shower and take one of my t-shirts, while your clothes dry." April appreciated Ethan wanting to take care of her, but she was having a hard time not staring at him. He was in the kitchen in a pair of joggers and no shirt. She had forgotten how sculpted his body was, especially his 6-pack! He looked so good, she wondered if she could handle being alone with him much longer.

"Ummm…," she hesitated, "Yes, if you don't mind."

"Of course." Ethan walked pass her into his room. "You can use my bathroom if you want."

"No, no! The guest bath is fine."

Ethan returned with her body wash and her favorite of his t-shirts. He could read the surprise on her face. "I found these in my bathroom not too long ago. I meant to bring them to you. And I remember what shirt you always wore."

"Well thanks." She took them from him, looking back over her shoulder as she entered the bathroom. "Thanks a lot."

Thirty minutes later April emerged from the bathroom in Ethan's t-shirt and a thick braid draped over her shoulder. The scent of her coconut honey lotion wafted into the living room, preparing Ethan for her beauty. Or so he thought!

He wasn't prepared for this. His tank top was long, but left most of her exposed. Ethan couldn't speak as she walked toward him with her cleavage reveled and her long legs on display. He tried, but found his throat had gone dry. April saw his eyes roam over her body, and looked away with a little smile… and butterflies dancing in her stomach.

"I made you some tea. It's on the counter." She nodded, retrieved her tea, and took over the opposite side of the couch. Ethan couldn't stop himself, and every time she looked up, he was gazing at her.

"What is it?" she asked, flirtatiously while she sipped her tea. She guessed he didn't realize he was so obvious.

"Huh? Oh sorry. It's just that…," he paused while she looked at him waiting for his explanation. "It's just that I forgot how breathtaking you are." He sighed.

She blushed. April had forgotten how wonderfully decadent she felt when he paid her compliments, because he was always so sincere. "Thank you Ethan," she responded bashfully. "If its uncomfortable for you, maybe I can use a different t-shirt?" Ethan shook his head.

"You don't have to do that. Its fine." He replied patting her foot.

"Thanks." She dropped her eyes, to break the tension building between them. The scene was nostalgic and could easily have them fall back into their old routine. "So, is Tess still sleep?"

Ethan finally looked away, brought back to the present by her question. "Oh, yeah. But it's been about an hour and a half, so I guess we should wake her up?"

"Probably," she answered starting to get up.

"No, you stay. I'll get her." As Ethan went to wake Tess, his phone rang. "Get that for me please?"

Surprised by the request, April nodded and did as asked. "Hello, Dr. Choi's phone."

"Hi. Can I speak to Ethan?" the woman asked.

"Yes. May I ask who's calling?"

"This is his sister, Emily." April smiled once she heard who was calling.

"Hey Emily. It's April. Ethan just went to wake Tess up from her nap." Just then Ethan came around the corner holding a sweet faced Tess patting his chest. "Ethan, its Emily."

Ethan smiled and took the phone, while April went to check on her clothes. She could feel it getting a little too intimate, so she needed to get out of there before she lost herself.

"So… April?" Emily insinuated. Ethan chuckled while bouncing Tess against him.

"Yes April. She helped me out with Tess." Emily was quiet. "So what's up Em?"

"Well Bernie made it through surgery ok, but he won't be released for another 2 days. I'd like to stay here tonight, if you can handle Tess again, and I'll pick her up tomorrow evening. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Tess is ok, so just take care of your husband." Ethan answered, slightly worried how he would fare if April wasn't around.

"Are you sure? I mean, I can always let her stay in the hospital nursery if you want some time alone with April." She snickered.

"It's not like that Em. She's here to help with Tess, not here for me." He insisted.

"Ok. But listen bro, maybe now you can change that since you're keeping Tess tonight." She chuckled as he huffed. "I'll check in later. Kiss Tess for me and tell her we love her."

"She's right here, why don't you tell her yourself." Ethan placed the phone on speaker in front of Tess, just as April started to come back.

"Hey baby girl. Mommy and Daddy love you. And you be a good girl for your Uncle Ethan and Auntie April." Emily made kissing sounds into the phone, causing Tess to smile and try to kiss the phone as well.

"Alright Em, we'll talk to you tomorrow." Ethan hung up and turned to see April standing there listening. "Sorry about that. I told her you had been helping me with Tess." April just smiled as if none of the conversation she overheard was strange.

"It's fine Ethan. Don't worry." He looked at her attire. "Sorry, my clothes are almost dry, so I'll be out of your hair shortly."

Ethan contemplated that. He was slightly terrified that he wouldn't make it through the night with Tess, but also, he loved having April around- smelling her around the apartment; seeing her smile; and hearing her voice float on the air. "Well, Emily has asked that I keep Tess one more night, which has me a little worried. I mean she only slept last night because you set her up for bed." He paused begging her to stay with his eyes. "I was kind of hoping you'd stay for dinner and maybe hang out with us a few more hours… if you can." Ethan was hopeful she would have pity upon him and his niece. He noticed she smiled, but definitely hesitated before speaking.

"Ethan, do you think that is a good idea? I mean us spending so much time together. Are we still going to be ok after this?" As soon as she asked, she regretted it. Ethan looked as if he was being accused of having ulterior motives or planning something untoward.

"Look April. I just want to know that I am properly taking care of my niece. Nothing more. If that makes you think I want something more than that, then I'm sorry." April assumed he wanted more, because she did, if she was honest with herself. He had made it clear. He just wanted to use her help to get Tess to bed and that was it- nothing more.

"No Ethan you're right. That was my mistake. I guess I thought something was in the air and I didn't want to make us uncomfortable. But as you said, it's just some food until we can get Tess ready for bed, and that's fine." She turned to hide her disappointment. "My clothes should be dry by now," she stated over her shoulder as she left the room.

Ethan looked down at Tess, who seemed to be shaking her finger at him in chastisement. What was wrong with him? Obviously April felt what he had been feeling. And though she said she didn't want to make things confusing, it gave him hope that there was still something between them. But of course, he went and messed it up by opening his mouth. April returned dressed and avoiding eye contact.

"April?" she didn't answer. "April?" Ethan called her name again, finding himself beside her. "April? Please look at me." She looked up and he could see the regret in her eyes. "Look. Let's be honest, ok?" April didn't move or say anything. "I have enjoyed our time together- yesterday and today. And though I am a little frightened that Tess could start squalling if you left, I'm more interested in what could happen if you stayed." He waited for her to interrupt, but she didn't. "I've missed you April. And I really don't want this day to end yet. So there it is- my cards on the table. That's where I'm at on this situation." Ethan turned to go play with Tess, but April grabbed his arm.

"I feel the same way Ethan." She smiled. "Let's just see how it goes. Tag, you're it," she chuckled as she ran toward Tess's play mat. Ethan gave chase and laughter echoed throughout his apartment for the rest of the night.

The End.


	2. Epilogue: Sounds of Love

**Epilogue: Sounds of Love** (Ethan's Echoes)

The sound was familiar, and unfortunately for her, had been heard just an hour before. He was up again. This was the third time the baby had woken up tonight. He had started sleeping through the night, but since they moved into the new house, their son had been restless.

As she started to rise, Ethan stopped her and said he'd go. She remained prostrate, although she didn't allow herself to fall back asleep. Honestly, Ethan had gotten a lot better with children since he first kept Tess. His niece had brought light into his life again and actually had been the reason they got back together. After spending time with her and teaching him how to handle Tess, April accepted his request to join him for dinner. One dinner, turned into walks through Grant Park; multiple lunch and dinner dates; the standard morning after breakfast; and after a year, ended with a staged proposal on the Chicago Med rooftop. With every visit, Ethan was more and more comfortable with Tess and addressing her needs successfully. At that moment, his pre-K trainer, was asleep in the guest room upstairs. Emily and Mami Choi, had brought her with them to visit the baby. She'd been so excited for her first "big girl" trip and playing tag with Tio Ethan. And while the little lady slept, April was concerned with the baby gent who wasn't.

Truth be told, April had appreciated the gesture, but her husband hadn't spent much time settling their son, so she figured it better to stay up. Ethan would most likely not ask for help; which meant she'd have to jump in, before he and their son fell into a major panic attack. She began to smile, envisioning the scene, while she listed to her men on the monitor.

"Ok son, Sshhh." Ethan stated as he picked him up. "Your mother, and I, are trying to sleep, so what do you need?" Alexander decided to respond with louder cries and his father began to panic.

"Maybe you're wet?" Ethan reasoned while insisting his son quiet down. "Nope, not wet," Ethan sighed. "Son please stop crying." And wailing cries echoed through the house.

"_He's still trying to reason with the baby,_" April thought, "_it'll be a little more time_." So she waited with closed eyes and open ears.

"Are you hungry?" Ethan asked as he tried to give him a bottle, but Alex shook his head and just cried louder. "Ok, not hungry," Ethan panted, "Or just partial to the breast; which I can totally understand son."

April smiled, "_Uh-oh he's trying to make jokes? This isn't good. A little more time_." Once again she continued to rest, waiting for the moment she'd have to step in.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star," Ethan sang, but Alex's cries drowned out his musical attempt.

"_Singing? Really?_" April's eyes didn't open, but her uncontrolled giggle had betrayed her sleeping appearance.

The baby kept crying, his wails becoming more labored, and now April could hear the frustration in Ethan's pleas for silence. "Alex, please give me a break. Give your mother a break! Tell me what's wrong?" It was the edginess of his voice that made April open her eyes. She knew her husband. He'd push himself to get the "right" answer, and in the end, he'd be balled up in the corner trying to catch his breath with Alexander.

April stood in the doorway, looking in on her men. "Babe, are you ok?" Her voice floated on the air like a smooth and soft ribbon in the sky.

"Tell me what I'm doing wrong?" She dropped her head with a miniscule giggle. It was rare that her husband allowed himself to be vulnerable, so she enjoyed these times when she could rescue him. "He doesn't need changing. I tried to feed him, he doesn't want it. He doesn't have a fever and he's only 5 months old, so he isn't teething. I've been bouncing him this whole time, but he isn't calming down. I mean I even tried singing, but it isn't working. What am I doing wrong?" Ethan pleaded.

"You're using your head, not your heart." Ethan was obviously confused by her response- she needed to clarify. "You're trying to think your way through it, but he's a baby. His actions and responses aren't founded in reason- they're instinctual." She walked over to them and rested her hands on their backs. "You're his father, Ethan. There's no need for you to be anxious or panic, because as long as he's in your arms, you know he's got everything he needs. So BREATHE."

April stroked her husband's face as he followed her instructions. "Ok, breathe deep and do it again. Calm yourself down and as you calm down, so will he." Ethan continued to listen. "Listen to my tone. Use that soothing tone you've used when trying to calm scared kids in the ED. Alex is your son. You'll be the first person he'll look to for protection, guidance, and reassurance. So reassure him… let him know he can be calm, because his DADDY has him."

Ethan followed his wife's wise words and his son's cries started to subside. As they grew quieter, Ethan became more comfortable, and the more Alex's wails trickled down to staccato whimpers. "It's ok son. Daddy's got you. It's ok," Ethan said comfortingly, trying to get Alex to fall asleep. Ethan looks up to see April watching carefully.

"He won't go to sleep. When you have him, he goes to sleep almost immediately, but with me he won't go to sleep. His eyes keep falling, but they won't stay closed." She begins to reach for their son, and Ethan turns Alex away from her. "No, I need to know how to do this. What do I do?"

April's head fell slightly and then she began. "There's one final thing. Now, you're jostling him correctly, not too hard and in a steady rhythm. But you also need to make a 'swooshing' sound while you gently pat his back and jostle him. The repeated swooshing mimics time in the womb and reminds him of the first sounds he'd recognize. Soon he'll fall asleep and we'll all be able to sleep… hopefully for more than an hour."

Ethan nodded in acknowledgement, as April turned heading back toward their room with a large grin on her face. "Now, I'm going to lay back down, but don't worry, I'll be awake if you need me."

Ethan chuckled at her declaration and began to sing his soothing swooshes to Alexander. Although his son was asleep within 10 minutes, Ethan found he didn't want to part with him just yet. He sat down in the rocker and just watched. This little bundle was the culmination of the greatest gift in his life- April's love. And though he had assumed his love for his children would seem greater in comparison, Ethan found that while his love for his son was infinite, his love for April seemed to be equal but different. "Alex, you are the greatest joy of my life, because you were birthed from the greatest love of my life. And no matter what you face in the future, you'll always know you're never alone, because your mom and dad will be by your side. So rest easy son… Daddy's here and I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Suddenly, as Ethan began to lay Alex in his crib, he heard a sweet humming sound. Alex was humming. Ethan kissed his forehead and went back to his room, where he found a sleeping wife and heard… humming.

"Well I guess I finally got it right, because they both trust me enough to go to sleep for real." And Ethan chuckled as he happily listened to the sounds of love echoing through their home.

THE END.


End file.
